EL RESURGIMIENTO DEL AVE EN LA OSCURIDAD
by LaylaIntegra
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de Layla y Yuri, nunca pense que era dificil hacer un fanfic, pero lo estoy intentando, porque me encanta layla hamilton, por eso esto va a estar mas enfocado en layla . Reviews. Capitulo 3
1. Chapter 1

**_EL RESURGIMIENTO DEL AVE EN LA OSCURIDAD…_**

Noche tormentosa en Broadway. En uno de aquellos grises edificios, un haz de luz entra por la ventana, alumbrando un departamento donde una silueta con pelo rubio se encontraba sentada en un sillón. En sus manos, un vaso de Whisky, mientras la otra, que descansaba en la manga del asiento, rápidamente vuela al costado de su mentón. Su mirada se encuentra tan perdida como su mente.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué justo ahora me llama? ¿Qué hago? ¿Acepto o no su propuesta? —repetía en sus pensamientos.

El agudo sonido del teléfono la sacó de su trance y, sorprendida por la hora, tomó el aparato. El reloj de la sala marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

—Hola… —dijo la rubia al levantar el tubo—. Ah, eres tú… no, quédate tranquilo, no estaba dormida… ¿Te contó? No sé si voy a aceptar… ¿Por qué? Porque estoy a gusto aquí… —su risa repiqueteó en medio de la oración—. No insistas, esta es mi decisión —colgó el teléfono—. Que gracioso que digas que nos veremos en tres días allá.

Se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa, mirando la lluvia caer en la ciudad a través de su ventana.

—Me encanta el sonido de las gotas que golpean la ventana —dejó el vaso de whisky en la mesita—. Es muy tarde, mejor me voy a la cama.

—Layla… ¡Layla!

No respondió. Como tantas veces, la rubia se había perdido en sus pensamientos durante el ensayo.

—¡Layla! —volvió a llamar Cathy.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió ella, simulando que nada había ocurrido.

—Quiero que hablemos en mi oficina, ahora —movió un brazo, señalando el camino—. Vamos.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron el escenario, dirigiéndose al lugar señalado para mantener su charla.

—Toma asiento, Layla —invitó la pelicorto.

—Está bien, prefiero estar parada —se cruzó de brazos porque ya sospechaba a de qué trataría la conversación.

—Bueno, como prefieras. Kalos me llamó hace unos días, solicitando que vuelvas, que te necesitan en Kaleido. Para, déjame terminar —interrumpió, cuando notó que Layla había abierto la boca para acotar algo—. Le dije que tú ibas a tomar la decisión, yo no iba a obligarte a ir si no lo deseabas… pero ahora dime algo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te llamó con esta solicitud? —terminó, mirándola fijamente y esperando su respuesta.

—¡Maldito Kalos! ¿Por qué la tenía que meter en esto? —maldijo en sus pensamientos, para luego decir en voz alta—: Yo quiero estar aquí. Después de hacer la obra "Salome" y "Fenix" me di cuenta que esté era mi nuevo lugar para crecer como actriz.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? Bueno… —esperó a que la rubia asintiera con la cabeza para continuar—. Quiero que vayas a Kaleido Star —declaró Taymor, dejando atónita a su interlocutora.

—Pero… me dijiste que no me ibas a… —se apresuró a protestar Layla, moviendo ambos brazos, siendo interrumpida por Cathy.

—Sí, se lo que te dije, pero siempre y cuando la decisión no se metiera con tus ensayos… y estos días has estado completamente distraída, por eso quiero que vayas, y también que sea la última vez que Kalos me llame —esbozó una sonrisa perversa—, porque la próxima juro que no lo voy a atender. Además, yo se que ansias ir, por eso ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer y cuando termines sabes que aquí siempre vas a tener las puertas abiertas. Siempre y cuando quieras volver —cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento circular con la mano abierta, enfatizando la última frase.

—Gracias Cathy —agradeció sintiendo una gran felicidad interna, realmente deseaba regresar.

—¡Ah, eso sí! —advirtió la castaña recordando algo y señalando a Layla con el dedo índice—. Quiero que vayas a tu doctora amiga para un chequeo general y también para ver cómo está tu hombro.

—Ok, acepto —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara —. Mañana parto para Kaleido. Gracias por todo.

—De acuerdo, espero las noticias…

Las dos se acercaron y se saludaron con un gran abrazo.

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. Y lo estoy haciendo con una amiga**

**Ya se que puse laylaxyuri, pero va a ser mas enfocado en layla, porque es mi personajes favorito.**

**Espero que le guste y por favor dejar reviews (acepto sugerencias)**

**Kaleido Star no me pertence, al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. **


	2. Chapter 2

El avión aterrizó cerca del mediodía, una mujer vestida de blanco, con anteojos negros y sobrero descendió de él. Miró hacía el cielo despejado con el sol de frente.

—Al fin estoy aquí… —pensó, llevando la mano a su frente tratando de tapar los rayos del sol—. Al final Yuri acertó – murmuró con media sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar para salir del estacionamiento cuando fue detenida por una voz conocida.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que la gran Layla Hamilton ha vuelto? —dijo la voz en sus espaldas.

—Bueno, lo de "gran" estuvo de más, ¿no crees? —habló sin voltearse—. Además, si me necesitan, sabes que allí estaré —giró para encarar a su interlocutor con una sonrisa—. Pensé que estabas muy ocupada para venirme a buscar, Kate.

—Nunca estoy ocupada si se trata de una amiga o de un paciente. Me sorprendió tu llamado. ¿Por qué no llamaste a Yuri? Él siempre te viene a buscar —inqurió la pelilargo—. ¿O acaso…?

—N-no, nada que ver —se apresuró a decir Layla con un leve tartamudeo—. Lo que sucede es que les quiero dar una sorpresa a los chicos y, como también eres mi médica de cabecera tengo unas cosas que pedirte…

—¿Como el chequeo general y lo de tu hombro…? —completó Kate sin pensarlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cathy te habló? —se sorprendió, elevando la voz en el proceso.

—No, no —movió ambos brazos, asustada por la reacción de la rubia—. ¿Por qué tendría que hablar conmigo? Además, como tú misma dijiste, soy tu médica, tengo tu historial y sé lo que me tienes que pedir, nada más que eso… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa? Debes estar cansada por el viaje —se apresuró a cambiar el tópico de la conversación, porque efectivamente, Cathy si la había llamado—. Vamos, Layla. —Le indicó el camino hacía el auto.

—Perdón, tienes razón, vamos a casa.

Caminaron hasta el auto, cargaron las valijas y llegaron sin contratiempos a la mansión Hamilton.

—¿No vas a entrar para tomar una taza de café? —preguntó después de que ambas bajaran las valijas y Kate subiera al auto dispuesta a marcharse.

—No, Layla, otro día me quedo. Ahora tienes que descansar, ¿comprendes? Nada de entrenar, ¡descansa! Recomendación de tu medica —encomendó antes de salir por el portón de la mansión.

—Eres muy mala para mentir con respecto a que no hablaste con Cathy. ¿Lo sabías, doctora? —pensó mientras movía el brazo en señal de despedida al auto que se alejaba.

Acomodó todo en su lugar, limpió y barrio un poco. Algunas cosas habían acumulado demasiado polvillo, como era de esperarse después de 5 años sin que nadie viviese allí.

Cuando terminó, se dedicó a escuchar los sonidos del silencio que inundaban la casa. Le traía demasiados recuerdos de su infancia. Recorrió las habitaciones, abriendo las ventanas para que entrara luz solar y aire fresco en aquel encerrado lugar. Terminó en la habitación de entrenamiento de la casa, se acercó al trapecio y lo acarició con delicadeza.

—Esto me trae nostalgia… —suspiró, alejándose del trapecio— Espero poder subirme pronto. No me voy a lanzar porque de seguro van retarme —río recordando las advertencias de Kate.

Su mirada se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación, donde se encontraba su bicicleta abandonada contra una pared.

—Realmente esta casa me trae buenos recuerdos —sonrió mirando su reloj pulsera—. ¡Oh, son las cinco! ¡Ya es tarde! Mi primera visita será a mi padre…

Se cambió de ropa, sintiéndose como nueva luego de una relajante ducha, y se subió a un auto negro que le estaba esperando afuera. Durante el camino se dedicó a pensar en su padre y en cómo se encontraría luego de tanto tiempo.

—Señorita, ya llegamos a la corporación Hamilton —anunció el chofer.

—Muchas gracias.

—La espero a la salida para llevarla a su casa, señorita.

—Sí, por favor —respondió bajando del auto y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Nomas entrar al edificio, y antes de poder dirigirse al ascensor, una secretaria la detuvo. Luego de que le informara su identidad, la dejo continuar su camino. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la asistente de su padre ya la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

—Por aquí, señorita —indicó, abriendo la puerta dónde se encontraba él.

—Gracias —contestó secamente, entrando en la habitación.

Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pudo distinguir a su padre parado al lado del sillón, mirando por la ventana. Su imponente figura estaba recortada contra la luz del sol que entraba a raudales. No se volteó y Layla se quedo en su lugar, incomoda, sin saber que decir para anunciar su presencia. No fue necesario, ya que antes de que una palabra saliera de sus labios, su padre habló:

—Volviste.

—Sí, regreso a Kaleido.

—Como era de esperarse —volteó por primera vez para ver a su hija luego de tantos años.

—S-sí… vuelvo al lugar que me vio crecer como artista —apretó los puños para calmar su nerviosismo, acercándose lentamente a su padre.

—¿Y el tema de tu hombr…? —le preguntó mirándola con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no pudo terminar ya que Layla se anticipó.

—¡Está bien! —aseguró firmemente, sin vacilar—. Dentro de poco me voy a hacer unos estudios, pero no me duele ni me molesto en Broadway. Eso no me va a detener de volver al escenario de Kaleido, porque… —sonrió mirando a su progenitor— ya estoy recuperada.

—Ya veo —la miró de una manera diferente, estudiándola, pero feliz internamente por la repuesta decidida de su hija.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro. Pasé solo para saludarte y decirte eso, padre —apenas terminó de hablar se dio la vuelta.

—¡Layla, espera! —gritó su padre, deteniéndola— Hay un tema del que quiero hablar.

La rubia no volteó, aun con la mano en el picaporte, escuchó lo que tenía que decir.

—Hija, quiero que seas la vicedirectora de nuestra empresa. Yo me mudare a New york y quiero dejar a alguien de confianza para dirigir el lugar, ¿aceptas?

—De acuerdo —aceptó aun sin volverse.

—Bueno. Ahora si puedes retirarte.

Cuando la joven ya se encontraba nuevamente en la entrada del edificio, miró hacia arriba y pensó: _«Definitivamente va a ser una experiencia trabajar aquí, junto a papá. Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad»._ Subió al auto que la estaba esperando para llevarla a casa.

Sin saberlo, el señor Hamilton la estaba observando desde arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Realmente ya no eres esa hija llorona, haz crecido mucho… como persona, como mujer y en todas las cosas que te propusiste hacer. Estoy muy orgulloso, Layla —murmuró a la nada, mirando una foto sobre su escritorio—. Tú también estas muy feliz por los logros de nuestra hija, ¿verdad, Rola?


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llego a su casa, y luego de despedir al chofer, caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de poner la llave en la cerradura, ésta se abrió sola. Atónita, la artista observó como una figura se asomaba.

—Bienvenida a casa, señorita Layla —dijo una voz suave, permitiéndole la entrada—. Ya prepare su habitación.

—Oh… gracias —susurró aun sorprendida—. ¿Podrías decirme qué haces aquí, Macuare? ¿No deberías estar ensayando con Cathy? —preguntó cuando la asistente cerró la puerta.

—Sí, debería, pero nos dieron unos meses de vacaciones para que cambien todo y busquen los materiales para la obra —respondió ella.

—¿Unos días? ¿Unos meses? ¿Cuántos? —preguntó la ojiceleste con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Creo que dieron tiempo hasta que vuelvas, mientras tanto… descansó de todo el elenco, incluyéndome.

—Ya veo. Cathy se salió con la suya al final —se llevó una mano al mentón y miró al costado en posición pensativa—. Bueno, todos ganamos.

—Señorita seguro está cansada por el viaje, ¿quiere que le prepare algo?

—No, gracias Macquarie, es todo por hoy —miró el reloj pulsera que marcaba las ocho y media de la noche—. Me baño y me voy a acostar.

—Entendido. Que descanse señorita —saludó mientras salía del Hall.

—Gracias, igualmente.

Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. En la puerta, se quedo mirando lo grande que era. Luego se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha. Cuando terminó se puso el camisón y se tiró en la cama, relajándose inmediatamente.

—Qué bien se siente acostarse después de un día caluroso con el viaje —susurró, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

En su mente, la propuesta de su padre, el control médico y tantas cosas, seguían desfilando hasta que el sopor se adueño de ella y quedó completamente dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente se escuchaba el andar muy tranquilo y decidido de un joven, por los largos pasillos de Kaleido, todos los que se encontraban en ese momento se corrían para dejarle paso y susurraban por la bajo mientras pasaba al frente de ellos, hasta que llego a una puerta y entro sin permiso.

—¡Kalos...! —vociferó, acercándose a donde estaba el moreno leyendo el diario—. Hoy es la reunión, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde están todos?

—Así es Yuri… —contestó, sin desviar la mirada del papel—.Tranquilo, ya van venir. Sabes como son. Toma asiento.

El rubio acepto la invitación, sentándose en un sillón negro que allí se encontraba. Estaba un poco molesto porque siempre era él quién llegaba a tiempo.

Los minutos se fueron sucediendo, hasta que la puerta de la oficina abrió paso a Sara, trajeada con vestido blanco largo. Al igual que Yuri, entró sin golpear y se sentó a la derecha de Kalos.

Después, llegaron Mía, Anna, Marion y Rosetta. Leo ingresó con su andar misterioso y se recargo contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, observando a cada una de las personas con las que trabajaba mientras éstos entraban en la oficina y se iban ubicando en sus lugares correspondientes.

Cuando Kalos vio que ya estaban casi todos, dejo el diario y los miro para empezar con la reunión, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Llegue justo a tiempo… —entró al lugar una mujer con lentes negros—. Pensé que no llegaba.

Todos la miraron y se acercaron uno por uno a saludarla, felices de verla, a excepción de Leon que se quedo en el lugar. Yuri se abrió paso para buscarla y ponerse delante de ella.

—Hola Señorita…al final yo tuve razón —tomó su mano con delicadeza entre las suyas y plantó un suave beso en el dorso, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno… sí —retiró la mano, sonrojada —. Vamos a ver que tiene Kalos que decirnos— se apresuro a decir para desviar las miradas de los presentes.

—Buenos estamos todos aquí porque tengo… —empezó a decir Kalos pero fue interrumpido, nuevamente, por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sonoramente.

—OIIII, PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE…! —entrando agitada como un huracán—. Me quede dormida jefe… perdón, perdón —se disculpaba al ritmo que asentía con la cabeza, mirando a cada uno de los que están allí—. ¡ Señorita Layla! —exclamó al verla, lanzándose enseguida hacía ella, atrapándola en un caluroso abrazo—. ¡Qué alegría de verla por aquí!

—¿S-Sora? Yo también estoy feliz de verte —exclamó, sorprendida por la acción de su amiga.

Sin embargo, no pudieron ponerse al tanto de todo porque se separaron al escuchar que Kalos empezaba hablar.

—Bueno como les iba diciendo hasta que fui interrumpido por Sora —la miró con reproche, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara por la vergüenza—, tengo el agrado de decirles que este año el escenario Kaleido Star cumple 40 años… Esperen, esperen, déjenme continuar —detuvo, viendo que el trío de amigas se pusieron felices y todos los presentes empezaban hablar, al contrario de los tres profesionales, quienes se mantenían estoicos—. Por eso vamos hacer un mega espectáculo con todos los el elenco… incluyendo a los del primer año, a los que están en la actualidad y a los ex acróbatas... —miró a Yuri y Layla quién estaba emocionada, pero mantenía la compostura ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Por eso tienen diez meses para prepararse. Mia, vos vas a trabajar con el guion… —todos se quedaron mirando a Mia y Kalos, incluso Layla miraba al moreno para saber a donde quería llegar con todos esto.

—Jefe... ¿Está seguro que yo haga el guion de esta obra? —pregunto Mia un poco dudosa de sus habilidades.

—Mia… Confió en vos, además hiciste otros guiones de obras que fueron todo un éxito —le respondió Kalos.

—Pero no los hice sola, tuve ayuda, todavía me falta mucho para hacer unos buenos guiones —objetó, apretando los puños con fuerza.

— Quedate tranquila pequeña, porque ahora no estás sola.

Todos giraron las cabezas para ver quien fue la que dijo eso y dos figuras entraron al lugar, ubicándose al lado de Mia, que ella los vea con asombro y felicidad por estar allí.

—Simon y Cathy... Gracias por venir —les dijo Kalos a los recién llegados.

—No hace falta que agradezcas, con esta propuesta no había mucho que pensar —le contestó la mujer, buscando con la mirada a Layla y cuando la encontró le sonrió, pero la rubia no estaba feliz de verla porque sabía que estaba allí para controlarla—. Cuando se trabaja con el elenco de este escenario ocurre siempre la magia... por eso acepte.

—La dama ya contesto por mí... —cedió Simon, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Layla y saludándola.

—Bueno si no les importa… ya pueden retirar para empezar con los preparativos —todos se dieron vuelta para retirase del salón, estaban emocionados por el proyecto—. Layla, Yuri, León y May, ustedes no, por favor. Quisiera hablar un poco más.

Mientras todos se dirigían a la salida, Cathy volvía a mirar a Layla y le hizo una seña, indicándole que la esperaba afuera. Layla respondió con un simple asentimiento.

Sora dudó, deseaba quedarse para saber que ASUNTO era tan importante para que Kalos despidiera al resto. Además, quería conversar con Layla tras un largo período de tiempo sin verse. Solían conversar a menudo por teléfono e, incluso, Sora había viajado a Nueva York para ver una de las obras de su amiga. Se quedó mirándolos, indecisa, hasta que por fin se decidió a abandonar la habitación cuando Layla se acercó, asegurándole que luego podrían conversar tranquilamente.

—¿Kalos por qué pediste que nos quedemos nosotros? —rompió el silencio Leon, cuando la japonesa cerró la puerta—. Estoy apurado, tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento.

—May asintió, de acuerdo con Leon, Yuri miraba a su jefe serio, en cambio Layla permanecía pasiva y tranquila, esperando a que Kalos se decidiera a hablar.

—Tranquilo Leon. Cómo ustedes saben, este año se celebra el Festival Circense, y a los que ganaron en ediciones anteriores, les permiten regresar sin tener el pase dorado. Quería pedirles que participan, que compitan. Si hay más de un grupo del mismo circo, las chances de ganar aumentan. Me gustaría que ustedes cuatro fueran y ahora viene lo interesante de esto...Tienen solo seis meses para entrenar, ustedes que dicen, ¿aceptan el reto? — preguntó sonriente mientras veía la cara de los presentes.

—¿Por qué estoy yo en lugar de Sora? —cuestionó May, mirando alternativamente a Leon y a su jefe.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. A Sora no le gusta ese tipo de competencias —respondió de modo cortante Layla. Durante la explicación de Kalo había permanecido en silencio, analizando su respuesta al caso.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Bueno en ese caso, Leon y yo aceptamos —contestó May entusiasta, mientras su compañero asintió, de acuerdo con la decisión de su colega.

—Bien, ya tenemos a un dúo, nos falta el otro. ¿Ustedes que dicen? –Preguntó, volviéndose hacía Yuri y Layla, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz.

Kalos sabía la respuesta, porque en los ojos de Layla pudo distinguir una flama de pasión ardiendo en su interior y Yuri siempre seguía a su cómplice.

—Mi palabra aquí no vale nada. Yo voy a seguir y ayudar a mi compañera como siempre lo he hecho —contestó Yuri volviendo su cabeza para mirar a Layla—. A pesar que no estoy de acuerdo con esto porque vas a tener mucha exigencia este año, voy a estar en tu lado en todo momento —acotó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su compañera.

—Acepto —exclamó la rubia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Vas a poner de vuelta la misma condición de que si perdemos….? —quiso preguntar, pero Kalos la interrumpió.

—No, ésta vez no. Pueden volver, por eso van a ir dos equipos. Bueno ahora si esos es todo, vayan a pensar en una nueva técnica —terminó Kalos dándose la vuelta para ver por la ventana.

Los presentes ya se dirigían a la salida, cuando Kalos volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¡Oh, cierto! Layla quédate un poco más por favor, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Layla se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, y volviéndose inquirió:

—¿Qué me tienes que preguntar Kalos? Estoy un poco apurada.

—¿Te hiciste el examen médico, Layla?

Esa pregunta hizo que ella se quede dura abriendo los ojos. Se había pasado por alto de ir al hospital para que Kate le haga todo el examen, y para colmo hoy fue su primer día de trabajo en el negocio de la empresa ( a pesar que no hubo mucho movimiento, tenía que conocer a todo el personal), que se olvido por completo de este tema de su salud. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero por el largo silencio Kalos supo la respuesta.

—No pierdas más tiempo, hazlo, no quiero que te lastimes o te pase algo de vuelta como lo de hombro, ¿entendiste? —ordenó, volteando a verla.

—Mi hombro está bien. Voy a hacerme el chequeo médico de inmediato —le contestó un poco molesta porque todo el mundo estaba preocupado por su hombro—. Y gracias por tu preocupación hacia tus artistas, aunque algunas veces no digas nada para no distraernos, en el fondo lo piensas, como paso aquella vez en el acantilado. Ya me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer —terminó de decir, saliendo por la puerta ante la mirada atenta de Kalos.

Cuando se dirigía al bar, para encontrarse con Sora, Layla diviso por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña silueta de color dorado volando por el pasillo.

_—__No puede ser —pensó alarmada— ¿Cómo es que todavía puedo verlo? Debe ser producto de mi mente por el cansancio del viaje._

—_¿_Señorita Layla, se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Sora al acercarse, notando la cara de asombro que puso su amiga— ¿Qué le dijo el jefe?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó, buscando con la mirada la pequeña aparición—. Eh… me dijo que voy a estar acá por un tiempo —mintió, no tenía razón para preocuparla.

—¡Qué bueno, señorita Layla! Tengo muchas cosas que contarle —sonrió mirando a la rubia.

Se ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, donde Sora le contó sobre el escenario durante estos años, el cambio de León, cómo ella fue ganando experiencia en las técnicas y como sus amigas la ayudaban. Layla, por su parte, escuchaba con gran detenimiento, sin interrumpir. Cuando comenzó a contarle sobre su vida en Broadway, fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un agitado muchacho.

—¿Joven Yuri por qué está tan agitado? —preguntó Sora preocupada, mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—H-hola…S-Sora… Perdón, pero vas a tener que prestar un rato a Layla. Hay unas cosas que tenemos que hablar —respondió mirando a las dos.

—¡Yuri! ¡No soy un objeto! —reprochó Layla, molesta—. Pero tiene razón. Sora, vamos a tener que continuar en otro momento nuestra charla.

—Está bien. De todos modos tengo que ir a entrenar con las chicas —señaló la puerta del bar dónde estaban sus amigas llamándola—. Un gusto verla. Estoy feliz con su regreso, nos veremos más seguido. Adiós señorita, joven Yuri.

Los dos la saludaron mientras veían como se iba por la puerta.

—Bueno señorita, al fin solos. Hay que pensar en la nueva técnica. ¿Tienes algo en mente? —cuestionó el ruso.

—No, todavía nada. Déjame pensar un poco en casa, en un lugar tranquilo —adoptó una posición pensativa.

—Trata de que no sea algo arriesgado, para que no te compliques el hombro —sugirió.

—¡Yuri! ¡No quiero que toques ese tema!

—Bueno, está bien, entonces te llevo a tu casa —propuso Yuri. Sabía que de nada serviría replicar, solo lograría enfadarla más y terminarían peleando—. ¿Vamos?

Mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento, pudieron distinguir a una persona con dos valijas que estaba esperando a alguien en la luz del atardecer. Cuando los vio venir fue a su encuentro.

—¡Al fin saliste Layla! Te estuve esperando, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —cuestionó Cathy.

—Estaba hablando con Kalos y Sora —respondió sin darle importancia—. Y, ¿por qué me esperabas?

—¿No es obvio? Te esperaba para ir a tu casa, me voy a quedar allí —manifestó la pelicorto.

—Como siempre —suspiró—. Bueno, está bien. ¿Yuri tienes lugar en tu auto?

—Claro que sí, para dos señoritas siempre.

Cargaron las valijas de Cathy en el auto. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Layla ubicó en una habitación a la "invitada" y luego bajo para decirle a Yuri que en cuanto tuviera alguna idea de su técnica nueva lo iba a llamar. Él asintió con la cabeza y antes de retirarse le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano haciéndola sonrojar.

—Adiós. Hasta mañana mi princesa.

Después de haber cenado, las dos mujeres estaban afuera en el balcón tomando café.

—¿Así que cuando Kalos te llamo solicitando que vuelva, vos pusiste la condición de que ibas a trabajar para esta obra si me convencías? ¿O me equivoco, Cathy? —dio un sorbo a su taza mientras esperaba.

—Oh, querida, siempre me sorprenden tus acertadas deducciones —miró asombrada a su amiga—. Ya te lo dije, en este lugar ocurre la magia y cuando él llamo, sabía que era algo pesado —miró su reloj pulsera—. Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —se levantó pero antes de entrar se volvió hacia su amiga—, ¿vienes?

—En un rato —sonrió, deseaba quedarse a solas, reflexionando y sintiendo la agradable brisa—. ¿Podrías llevar las tazas adentro?

—Como quieras, pero no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera—conminó mientras recogía las cosas—, si te enfermas por este viento fresco, Kalos se muere.

Cuando se quedó sola en el balcón, se recargó en la baranda, mientras el suave viento mecía su larga melena rubia. Miró hacia arriba, a la gran noche estrellada. Cerró sus ojos, relajando sus sentidos, permitiendo que la brisa acariciara su piel.

—Pensé que mi deber había terminado —abrió sus ojos y miró sobre su hombro—, por eso no te iba a volver a ver. Pero cuando hoy vi un aura, sabía que eras vos. Estoy sorprendida de poder verte.

—Yo también lo estoy. Pero eso significa que tienes otro deber con el escenario Kaleido, por eso puedes volver a verme —le contestó el pequeño muñeco.

—¿Otro deber…? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Fool?

—Mi deber es mostrar nuevas técnicas o llevar por el camino del escenario a las acróbatas, pero no puedo decir con exactitud de porque me pueden ver. Ustedes son las que tienen que descubrir eso —detalló el espíritu—. Con permiso, vuelvo a las habitaciones con Sora, es una alegría que me puedas volver a ver.

—Ya veo. Fool no le digas a Roseta ni a Sora que te puedo ver.

—Como usted ordene —dicho esto desapareció.

—Un nuevo deber… —repitió en su mente. Un escalofrío la estremeció—. Me voy adentro antes de que me enferme, mañana será otro día.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Acá esta el 4to capitulo, perdón por tardar demasiado, se me complico con la universidad ( es muy exigente la carrera que yo elegí , que entre parciales, parcialitos y exámenes finales que si o si le tengo que dedicar mi tiempo ) también este año estoy complicada de salud. PERO a pesar de eso, siempre trato de hacer una o dos oraciones cuando tengo tiempo de mi fanfic, para ir adelantando.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TENER PACIENCIA ( Y EL PROX TAMBIEN VOY A TARDAR) Y TAMBIEN POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLO.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a: **_Carlesme alejandra;_** **_Himiko Hayashi; SanLay-cvrt;_** **_mariana garcia;_** **_Argin Heart _**y a**_ HeliomasterAtrox _**

_Por favor dejen reviews y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia mándenme por inbox_


End file.
